Kanto
Kanto is a country in Asia(from the Kepler planet). It's known for its rare species of animals. It is located east of Johto, and as revealed by the radio show Sinnoh Sound, is located south of Sinnoh. All cities in Kanto are named after colors (Viridian City, Lavender Town, Indigo Plateau, etc.), with the exception of Pallet Town, which is also a reference to color. Description Appearance Kantos outfit consists of a tank top with yellow around the neck, swell as it going down the middle, with the rest being red, arm warmers that are teal with dark grey circles, dark grey pants, dark blue shoes, and a red hat with a white half circle and purple twitch logo. his hands are blue, red, green, and yellow. the. rest of him being white, with his eyes being purple Personality Kanto is a usually quiet guy who has a passion for battling. he is seen as the original and best out of the others when it comes to battling. despite how quiet and reserved he seems he loves to collect rare species and wear very interesting outfits. at times he, as well as others seem to be quite ill and non responsive. Interests Collecting, battling, training Flag Meaning the meaning of his flag is to represent the four games of generation one of pokemon(red, blue, green, yellow) with the poke ball in the center to show that it is in fact pokemon. History It is based on and named after the real Kantō region (関東, meaning "east of the barrier") in Japan. Connection To Japan Regardless of their proximity, the people of Johto and those of Kanto are set apart by many cultural differences. Kanto is based on the real Kantō region in Japan. Compared to the traditional Kansai region (where Johto is based), Kanto is modern and technological, which is reflected in the look of the cities and the buildings like the Pokémon Lab of Cinnabar Island and the Power Plant. People from Kanto are considered to be sophisticated, reserved and formal. Kansai and Kantō, however different, are the two most populous areas of Honshū, the largest island in Japan, and, much like Johto and Kanto, represent a harmony of contrasting cultures living tog Cities, Routes, and other Locations features ten towns and cities. There is a wide variety of towns and cities throughout the region; from the large, urban Saffron City to the quiet, quaint town of Pallet. Kanto features a League, However, since Kanto shares its borders with Johto, it also shares the same League. Kanto and Johto are the only known regions that can be crossed with relative ease. Even though Kanto and Johto are culturally and socially different, the two regions are actually very similar in terms of geography. Kanto region includes 28 different routes, which act as roads to cities and towns or points of interest. The Johto region follows Kanto's route number which ends at Route 28 in the Kanto region and begins with Johto's Route 29. Unlike other regions, Kanto does not have routes featuring any sort of weather conditions, such as Hoenn's Route 119 which rains and thunders constantly and Sinnoh's Route 217 in which hail regularly falls. The Kanto region seems to have the most temperate climate of the seven main regions. The connecting landmass between Kanto and Johto does not appear to be a fine line, but more or less a blurry one. Route 28 is technically owned by Kanto; however, it bridges the border between the two regions, making it the only route in history that enters two regions at one time. This is similar to Routes 26 and 27, that are strictly Kanto locations; however, they are able to be transported to via Fly from Johto. List of Cities Pallet Town - A fairly new and quiet town. It's a small and pretty place. Viridian City - A beautiful city that is enveloped in green year-round. Pewter City - A quiet city nestled between rugged mountains and rocks. Cerulean City - A beautiful city with flowing water and blooming flowers. Vermilion City - A southern city that is bathed in orange by the setting sun. Lavender Town - A small town covered in a beautiful hue of purple. Celadon City - A rich, rainbow colored city where people and Pokémon gather. Fuchsia City - A historic village that has become new. Saffron City - The biggest city in Kanto, shining with a golden light. Cinnabar Island - The fiery town of burning desire. Geography Kanto has a very temperate climate and not many notable landscape features, though this may be due to the region's origins in the Generation I games. The majority of the Kanto region are forests and plains. Many of the major Kanto cities are in the center of the region, with close access to virtually every environment such as the sea, mountains, forests, etc. Kanto is mostly dominated by land, but has a large bay in the middle which opens to a sea in the southwest. Kanto has a contrast between urban cities and rural towns. Kanto has several mountain ranges, which are mostly in northern and western Kanto. Indigo Plateau and Victory Road mountain range divides Kanto from the neighboring Johto region. Relationships(and Opinions) Family * Kepler - Parent * Johto - sibling * Hoenn - sibling * Sinnoh - sibling * Unova - sibling * Kalos - sibling * Alola - sibling Friends * Johto - (s)he rivals me in skill.. I can admire that * Kalos - (s)he is very fashionable.. * Hell - ..... =///= * Heaven - he's really nice.. =/////= Neutral * Hoenn - (s)he is interesting.. * Unova - (s)he is usually hated.. but I think (s)he is nice * Alola - (s)he is very bubbly.. * Kentastan - she is alright.. Enemies * Sinnoh - (s)he is rather slow yet impatient.. * Galar - (s)he ignores me.. but I want to change that.. Trivia * Until the release of Pokémon Gold and Silver, Kanto's name was seen only once in the Japanese Generation I games: upon viewing the Town Map at Blue's house. It was never mentioned in the Generation I games outside of Japan, and thus many fans assumed the region was called "Indigo", based on the name of the Indigo Plateau. By the time the Generation III remakes, Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, were released, Kanto's name was firmly established and appeared regularly in-game. * Kanto is the only main region which has been featured in two separate anime series, once at the start of Ash's journey (in the original series), and once after Ash returned from Hoenn (in the Advanced Generation series). ** Until the release of Pokémon Platinum, after Ash defeated Maylene and Crasher Wake (not to mention just before Ash challenges Fantina), it was also the only region in the anime where Ash defeated the Gym Leaders in a different order from the games. ** It is also the only region thus far to feature an element that was actually in a different region in the games. This may have been done to simultaneously promote Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen and Pokémon Emerald. * Kanto is mentioned during the event in which players capture Shaymin in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. Professor Oak states that somewhere in the Kanto region there is a white rock similar to the one at the north end of Route 224 in Sinnoh, although no such rock appears in any of Kanto's appearances. * Kanto has certain traits that generally separates it from other regions: ** It is the only region in the Pokémon world that shares its name with the real-world region it was based on. ** It is also the only region where the Pokémon League is located to the west of every Gym. ** Kanto and Johto are the only regions that are connected to each other by land. ** Kanto holds the most fossils out of the seven regions introduced, having three. Of the other regions, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos have two each, while Johto and Alola have none. * In Generation I, Kanto was slightly redesigned twice after its initial appearance: signposts, doors, and other minor details, along with certain locations, such as Cerulean Cave, were changed between Pocket Monsters Red and Green and Pocket Monsters Blue, and then again between Pocket Monsters Blue and Pocket Monsters Pikachu. The international Pokémon Red and Blue reused the tilesets and other graphics from Pocket Monsters Blue, while international Pokémon Yellowfeatured the same design as its original Japanese release. ** However, it would be the original design from Pocket Monsters Red and Green that was ultimately reused in Kanto's Generation II and Generation IIIappearances. * Kanto has appeared in the most games and generations to date, having appeared in fourteen games (fifteen in Japan) over the course of five generations. ** Pocket Monsters Red and Green, Pocket Monsters Blue, Pokémon Red and Blue, and Pokémon Yellow in Generation I; ** Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal in Generation II; ** Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen in Generation III; ** Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver in Generation IV; ** Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! in Generation VII. * The adjectival form of Kanto is "Kantonian", as said by Hau in reference to the player's pet Meowth in Pokémon Sun and Moon. References * https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kanto#Cities.2C_routes.2C_and_other_locationsKanto (pokemon) Category:Countries Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Asia Category:Featured